


Полёт

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), Helen_scram



Category: Starship Troopers (1997)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Space Battles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Война предъявила им счёт.
Relationships: Carmen Ibanez/Captain Deladier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини M-E





	Полёт

Кармен привыкла, что ее все любят. Ею с детства восхищались, любовались, добивались ее привязанности. Все, даже Диззи Флорес, которая с ума сходила по Джонни Рико, в то время как для него во всем мире существовала только одна девушка — Кармен. Она тоже любила всех: родителей, учителей, одноклассников и, конечно, Джонни. Но больше всего — звездное небо над головой и свою мечту стать его частью, ощутить слияние с космосом, сидя за штурвалом звездолета.

Кармен не сомневалась, что станет космическим пилотом, у нее были все данные, чтобы с блеском сдать экзамены в воздушную академию: как написали в ее Curriculum Vitae, она «обладала быстрым логическим умом, незаурядными математическими способностями, здоровой нервной системой и находилась в отличной физической форме». Казалось, она часами могла бы крутиться на центрифуге, не ощущая головокружения. А вот на лабораторных по биологии ей делалось плохо. Неприятные ощущения начинались с первых секунд, как только Джонни вскрывал панцирь огромного инопланетного жука. Зеленые внутренности были покрыты мерзкой слизью, она тянулась за кишками, когда Джонни медленно вытаскивал их наружу. В желудке сворачивался тугой ком и толчками поднимался наверх к горлу, наполняя рот кислой слюной. Она закрывала глаза, но тогда начинала кружиться голова, что-то тоненько звенело в ушах, руки и ноги становились какими-то мягкими, словно желе, вообще, все тело казалось чужим. Эти занятия всегда заканчивались для нее одинаково: Джонни совал ей в руки отвратительную субстанцию — сердце или печень, — и ее безудержно рвало прямо на лабораторный стол.

А в остальном жизнь была прекрасна. Кармен просто купалась в море любви, принимала и дарила ее легко и с радостью. Так же естественно вошел в ее круг Зандер Баркалоу, друг и коллега. Но она чувствовала, что и Джонни, и Зандер хотят от нее большего, хотят стать для нее особенными, самыми главными в ее жизни, важнее неба, звезд и полетов. Ее немного огорчало, что именно этого она им дать не могла. Она думала, что вообще не способна на чувство такой силы. Пока не встретила капитана Деладье. Мари.

Они не требовали друг от друга заверений в любви, они вообще почти не говорили, оставаясь вдвоем — зачем? Губы прижимались к губам, пальцы скользили по коже, рисуя невидимые узоры, потом переплетались в подобии замка, тела двигались в едином ритме. Общий пот, общее дыхание — они становились неразделимым целым в самом центре войны.

И война предъявила им счет. Что-то похожее на огромную шаровую молнию врезалось в бок их корабля и переломило его пополам, как детскую игрушку. Они бежали к отсеку со спасательными судами, падали, катились и карабкались, а вокруг ревел огнем ад. Люди метались в безнадежной попытке спастись, сталкивались, кто-то горел на бегу, кого-то выталкивало наружу, в открытый космос. Они умирали страшно, мучительно и даже не кричали, а жутко выли. Вдруг Кармен почувствовала, что капитана нет рядом. Она оглянулась. Массивные шлюзовые ворота стремительно опускались на беспомощно распростертую фигуру человека в летной форме и буквально перерубили ее, разрывая кожу, дробя кости, раздавливая и сминая внутренности, превращая тело в фарш. Кровь плеснула на сталь, растеклась лужей. Там, пригвожденная к полу сотнями стоунов металла, лежала капитан Деладье, Мари. Кармен кинулась к ней, вцепилась в плечи, безнадежно стараясь вытащить. Мари впервые не ответила на объятие. Из открытого рта тоже лилась кровь, и Кармен пыталась вытереть ее, ей казалось это важным. Мари смотрела на нее строго, даже сурово, и хрипела: «Уходи. Это приказ». Потом глаза ее потускнели и закатились, тело обмякло и потяжелело.

Кто-то, кажется, это был Зандер, дернул ее за руку: «Она мертва, Кармен, уходим». Он тащил ее за собой, и она послушно снова бежала, куда-то карабкалась и ничего не чувствовала, словно кукла.

Крохотное спасательное суденышко вынырнуло из под разваливающегося корабля, держа курс к базе. Вокруг плавали обломки звездолетов и трупы. На одном из обломков осталась космолетчик капитан Деладье. Кармен вспомнила, как Джонни как-то прокричал во время ссоры: «Десантники гибнут, а пилоты знай себе летают». Да, некоторые — вечно.


End file.
